This invention relates, in general, to a coin pay-out apparatus. In one aspect, it relates to a control apparatus of a coin pay-out apparatus in which the coin pay-out apparatus is prevented from erroneously paying out coins. In another aspect, it relates to a coin pay-out apparatus having such a function as to automatically remove coin jamming.
An automatic vending machine, a money exchanger, or a game machine such as a slot machine, in which a coin or token is used, includes a coin or token pay-out apparatus for paying out coins or tokens (hereinafter referred to generically as "coins") into a discharge port. Such a coin pay-out apparatus is connected to a bucket containing a number of coins. A bottom portion of the bucket is formed with an opening through which the coins to be paid out are fed into the coin pay-out apparatus.
The coin pay-out apparatus includes a rotary disc driven by a motor. The rotary disc is actuated in response to a coin pay-out signal. When the rotary disc plate is actuated, coins are discharged one by one through the discharge port provided adjacent to the circumference of the rotary disc. Disposed in the vicinity of the discharge port is a coin sensor for detecting the discharged coins one by one. A detection signal emitted from the coin sensor is counted by a counter. At the time the counted figure reaches a predetermined number of coins paid out, a pay-out end signal is issued. As a result, the rotary disc is stopped.
As the bucket contains a large number of coins to be paid out, the coins are sometimes overlapped with respect to one another to form a so-called bridge at an upper portion of the opening of the bucket, which invites a coin jam. If such a coin jam takes place, no coins reach the rotary disc from the opening of the bucket. In this case, even if the rotary disc is rotated, no coins are paid out.
Operation of the coin pay-out apparatus is effected by controlling with an electric signal the motor for rotating the rotary disc. However, if the motor is actuated by only the coin pay-out signal, it can happen that coins are suddenly paid out when a false coin pay-out signal is generated due to, for example, noise caused by static electricity and/or noise produced by the environment. Furthermore, in the case that such coin pay-out apparatus is built into a game machine, it can happen that the coin pay-out apparatus may be actuated by a misfunction of the program for running the game.
Furthermore, in conventional coin pay-out apparatus, when the aforementioned coin jam occurs, the jam must be cleared manually. Accordingly, when a coin jam occurs in a coin pay-out apparatus employed in a game machine such as, for example, a slot machine, the game must be interrupted to clear the coin jam. This is annoying both to the proprietor and to the customer.
The present invention overcomes these problems of the prior art.